


As cold as snow

by Akachi2009



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001)
Genre: Character Death, Death, Honda - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Possible Character Death, Yuki - Freeform, akito - Freeform, akitosohma, hondatohru, sohma - Freeform, sohmaakito, sohmayuki, tohru - Freeform, tohruhonda, yukisohma, zodiac god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akachi2009/pseuds/Akachi2009
Summary: The journey Yuki went through as a child and how it has affected him throughout his lifetime.In Yuki's Point of view.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Yuki
Kudos: 2





	As cold as snow

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.

I remember the ear-piercing screams from my tiny, undeveloped lungs as the cold whip burnt into my pale flesh, the maniacal laughs from Akito when he knew I couldn't take it anymore yet he'd keep going. The pain that sticks with me into my adult life burnt into my skull and the scars forever residing on my delicate, soft skin. He knew he had inflicted both mental and physical scars, a curse which I cannot escape from. A curse that cannot be seen, only heard. The brown whip that echoed in the sound-proof from so nobody could hear my cry for help. 

My pleas, my cries, my screams, my tears..they reached nobody. Nobody would feel pity for Akito's play thing. 

Except her. 

Honda Tohru-kun. 

She came into my life and fixed me.

Put me back together. 

But now..its all gone..

She's Akito's play thing now. 

All her cries and pleas going unheard as the whip slashed her tiny, frail form that lies freshly dead. 

She was Akito's play thing, now shes dead.


End file.
